The Worst Christmas Present
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: James has finally got Lily to be his girlfriend. But will putting Sirius in charge of her Christmas present ruin their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**The Worst Christmas Present**

**Summary: James has finally got Lily to be his girlfriend. But will putting Sirius in charge of her Christmas present ruin their relationship?**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. That's why this is a _fan _fiction.**

**Chapter 1**

**James' P.O.V**

I'd been Lily Evans' boyfriends for two months. It's nearly Christmas now, and I have to get the _perfect_ present.

"Prongs," Padfoot sighs, after I have _another_ panic attack. "Let me buy it. I'll find her something really romantic."

"Really?" I gasp, throwing myself at him. "Oh, Pads, you're the best. I owe you, alright? I'll buy you the best present."

"You bloody better," he agrees, already plotting what to buy on what turned out to be my worst Christmas ever.

**Christmas Day**

Lily storms into the Common Room very early, wearing an expression I'm all too familiar with. I'm going to _kill_ Padfoot.

"What is _this_?" she shrieks, holding up a small box.

I shrug. "I don't know, Lily-Flower."

"They're _condoms! _What would posses you to send me those?"

"I didn't! I-"

"You know, Potter, I thought you'd changed. Grown up. But you're just the same stupid, immature idiot you always were."

I feel tears welling up. "That's not true," I whisper. "I have changed."

She rolls her eyes. "You're right. You _have_ changed. You're even worse. You've never been as stupid as this before."

"I'm sorry. Look, I'll buy you something -"

"Don't you get it? I don't want your gifts. It's over."

"Lily," I moan, letting the tears fall. But it's too late. She's already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Worst Christmas Present**

**Chapter 2**

**Lily's P.O.V**

I feel a bit mean when I see James crying. But he deserves it. I can't believe he bought me those, when I bought him an engagement ring. I bet I'll regret it thought, when he goes back to the old Potter, the one that always pesters me.

But I'm wrong. He doesn't say a single word to me until we have patrol.

"Lily, I'm really sorry."

"I don't want to hear it, Potter. It was stupid." Ugh, I'm going cry. "And I tried so hard to get you the perfect gift -"

"I know. Your gift was wonderful. I loved it. But, more importantly, I love _you. _I'm so, so sorry. If you just let me explain properly..."

"Why should I? You've stuffed up big-time."

"I know! I was trying-"

"I don't care. It's over, alright? You can't do anything to change it."

"Talk to Sirius," he pleads. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but Sirius can explain. Or Remus. Or even Peter."

"I don't see why you deserve a second chance." Ugh, this patrol is so loooong. _Please_ let it end soon.

"Maybe I don't. In fact, I almost definitely don't. But at least I will have tried. And I don't know what else I've done wrong, but I can make this one thing better." His eyes glisten with tears, and I unwillingly mirror them. "I can't bear to lose you. I have to try, even if it doesn't make a difference."

At that the tears gush over, flowing steadily down my cheeks.

"Why are _you_ crying?" he exclaims. "I'm the one that has to lose you!"

I shrug. He's acting like I'm the bad guy, but I'll miss him too. I just know we're not right for each other, and I'm the only one mature enough to walk away.

"I didn't know you cared," I reply, blatantly lying. Of course he cares, and he doesn't hesitate to tell me so, though it's hard to understand through the flow of tears.

"Of course I care. I love you. Please, Lily," he moans, trembling on the floor at my feet, reminding me of a small, helpless animal. "You can't leave me."

"Get up," I snap. "You look stupid."

He settles into a more comfortable position, tears abruptly stopping. "No. I'm not moving until you give me a second chance."

"I have!" I shriek, kicking the ground angrily. "And a third, and a fourth. I've forgiven you every single time you've embarrassed me since first year, and now you've run out of chances. It's _over." _

"If you say so," James replies nonchalantly, annoying me even more. "But I'm still not moving."

"Don't then. See if I care." Leaving Potter on the ground, I finish the patrol, acting as if everything is totally normal.

But I don't sleep a wink that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lily's P.O.V**

True to his word, James – _Potter_ – is still sitting there the next morning. He's fallen asleep against the stair rail, and I can't help but notice how cute he looks when he's sleeping. I want to wake him up, kiss him, and beg him to forgive me for what I said, but I simply walk past.

"Hey, Lily," he greets me groggily, squinting at me through barely-awake eyes.

"Hi," I reply as quickly as possible, almost sprinting away from the awkward conversation to follow.

But I'm not fast enough. "I meant it, you know. About staying here until you forgive me. I honestly will stay here until you go out with me again."

"I know. You said." I pause, trying not to seem as if I care too much. "Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"Yeah. But it'll be worth it if it works."

Sirius chooses that moment to come tearing around the corner, grabbing me by the shoulders so I'm facing him.

"Did you open the present properly, Evans?" he asks, still out of breath from his run.

"Like, the box? No. Why would I?"

"Evans, Evans, Evans," he tuts, handing me the box. "Open."

"How did you get this? It was in my room."

"I know. Just open it."

I take in reluctantly, opening the lid. I can spot something glittering... Wait. Glittering?

"James!" I shriek, throwing myself at him. "Oh, James, that's so sweet!"

"What is?" he asks, hugging me close, as though afraid it's his last chance.

"This!" I exclaim, pulling the ring from the box. "Well... Sort of. Um, why is it plastic?"

I see James glancing at Sirius with a 'what the hell?' expression. Then Sirius explains.

"Well, Miss Evans, when he was five-ish, he bought this from a Muggle shop. For his wife. Who, just by the way, didn't exist at the time." Obviously. "So we thought it would be vair vair romantic -" This part is said in an Italian accent "-to give it to you."

"Aw, that's so cute!" I exclaim, pulling James closer, and kissing him. "Of _course_ I'll marry you!"

He kisses me back softly, putting the ring on my finger.

"I love you, James."

"I love you too, Mrs Potter."


End file.
